Laughter after Blood
by Sakane-Sama
Summary: Dans les temps anciens, existait un groupe de meurtriers immensément dangereux et pratiquement invisibles. Le prince Atsuaki va être confrontés à eux, et de façon plus direct qu'il ne le pensait... Résumé pourri, lisez. - the GazettE -
1. Chapter 1

**Laughter after Blood**

* * *

Auteur : Sakane-sama

Genre : Fantastique, Gore, Romance.

Pairing : Reita x Uruha.

Raiting : M.

Disclamer: the GazettE ne m'appartient pas.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est l'histoire complète de « After the blood », le one-shot Uruha x Reita que j'avais mis en ligne. ^^ Je ne peux donc pas vous cacher le couple, mais l'histoire reste à découvrir ! Pour le nouveau chapitre de « Venu d'autre part », je suis absolument désolé de ce retard T_T Il ne devrait plus tarder, il est à moitié terminé. Mais les mises à jour seront moins fréquentes, je suis surchargée de travail en ce moment et je ne trouve plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

En tout cas, merci de me lire et de me commenter !

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Le Roi était assis dans le plus grand fauteuil de sa chambre, le regard vague. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, seuls les traits de son visage fatigué étaient faiblement éclairés par la lumière qu'émanait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il restait silencieux et tripotait une de ses longues mèches de cheveux blancs à l'aide de sa main droite. Lourdement, il se pencha pour observer par la fenêtre le calme et la sérénité de la nuit qui était abattue sur le village autour de la demeure royale. Les arbres bougeaient au gré du vent, on pouvait entendre son vague sifflement à travers la pièce. L'herbe et les toits étaient maculés d'une fine pellicule de neige qui scintillait sous les rayons de la pleine lune. Dieu, ce que c'était bon de rester bien au chaud devant sa cheminée quand on devinait le froid qui régnait dehors !

Le Roi s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux de son siège et ferma les yeux. La nuit était bien le seul moment où il pouvait être en paix et profiter du calme presque pesant. Alors que le sommeil le prenait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le Roi entrouvrit lentement ses paupières lourdes de fatigue. Finalement, même la nuit, il venait être dérangé. Il gronda : « Qu'est ce ? »

Pour réponse, un disciple au visage angoissé pénétra dans la chambre. Il se courba devant le Roi avant de prendre la parole.

« - Ils ont encore frappés, sire. Les victimes ont étés déclarées dans le village voisin. Elles ont toutes été tuées de la même façon. Comme d'habitude. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs soupira. Finalement, est ce qu'il s'y attendait ? Oui, sûrement. C'était comme cela depuis environ un an. Les gens se faisaient tuer, jour après jour, et toujours aucune trace. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Les personnes mortes étaient imberbes de coups, juste égorgées, et enfin, retrouvées sans nez. Sans nez, oui. C'était étrange, presque ridicule, mais c'était comme ça. Ils devaient être fous.

Le Roi laissa échapper un ricanement. Des fous, exactement. Des tueurs tellement intelligents qu'ils en devenaient fous. Ils arrivaient chez vous sans aucun bruit, à pas de velours. Rapides et presque invisibles, ils s'emparaient de votre cou et vous le tranchait. Ils vous ôtaient ensuite votre nez et disparaissaient sans laisser de traces ou autres indices.

Voyant le Roi si impassible, le disciple questionna :

« - Quels sont les ordres, sire ? »

Les ordres. Même eux, ils se répétaient sans cesse, en s'avérant ensuite être totalement inutiles. Que devait-il donner maintenant, comme ordre ? Ils les avaient tellement répétés que cela devenait lassant. Et les tueurs, se lasseraient t-ils un jour du même jeu ?

Le Roi poussa un énième soupir avant de répondre d'une voix lasse :

« - Vous le dites si bien, comme d'habitude. Nous* ordonnons de fouiller les lieux de fonds en combles, et d'autopsier les cadavres. Ne dites toujours rien à notre fils. Mais vous savez, ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant. »

Bien qu'il n'eut pas réellement comprit le sens de la dernière phrase, l'homme acquiesça et repartit. Une fois que le bruit sourd de la porte lui indiqua que celle-ci était refermée, le Roi se leva lentement de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Il passa ses doigts fins et ridés par l'âge contre la vitre glacée. Il finit par y coller son visage, et frissonna sous le brusque changement de température.

Le Roi n'était pas idiot : les meurtres se rapprochaient. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus bien loin, et sa fin était proche. Combien de nuits comme celle-ci passeraient avant qu'il ne se fasse égorger à son tour ? Peut être une, peut être deux. En tout cas, pas bien longtemps. Mais il l'avait accepté, et maintenant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était la survie des gens qu'il aimait. Il allait les protéger, et prier pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien.

Epuisé, il se dirigea à pas lents vers son lit. Ôtant ses chaussures et ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller complètement, il se glissa dans les couvertures tièdes et sombra dans un sommeil qu'il savait rempli de songes et de cauchemars.

Il était tôt mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ses rayons illuminaient tout le royaume d'une chaleureuse couleur dorée. Les oiseaux piaillaient joyeusement, les enfants riaient, tous les villages étaient animés. Au goût du Roi qui venait de se lever, tout ça était bien joyeux pour une nuit qui avait été réellement cauchemardesque. Et ce n'était pas fini : aujourd'hui même, il devrait aller sur le lieu du crime pour voir les résultats de l'enquête. Hélas, il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien de bien important, à leur époque, les moyens d'autopsies étaient bien rares.

Il devait se changer les idées. C'est pourquoi il se vêtit de sa majestueuse robe de chambre avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger du château. Il en informa sa femme et son fils, qui le rejoindrait alors.

Il s'accouda à la grande table centrale incrustée d'or, pendant que les serviteurs se pressaient autour de lui pour servir à la famille un nombre de plats impressionnant. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il commençait le repas, sa femme pénétra dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de s'assoir à son tour.

« - Votre nuit a-t-elle été bonne sire ? Questionna t elle.

Hélas, soupira le Roi, elle n'a pas été de tout repos. Mais passons, où est notre fils ?

Il était partit se promener dans la forêt voisine en attendant que vous vous réveilliez, sire.

Nous lui avions pourtant dit de ne pas traîner tout seul par ces temps dangereux… grommela t-il.

Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, répondit simplement sa femme. »

Et ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement.

Sur un chemin désert de la forêt, tout était calme et silencieux, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au prince. Le sol était éclairé par la douce lumière du soleil qui était filtrée par les branches des hauts sapins. Seul le claquement de ses pas sur la terre se faisait entendre. Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement pour remplir ses poumons d'air frais. C'est alors qu'un oiseau vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Le prince, attendrit, lui proposa son doigt comme perchoir. L'oiseau eu un léger hochement tête, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le remerciait, et vint s'accrocher à la chair pâle du garçon. Ce dernier caressa lentement les plumes de son compagnon, qui émit un léger piaillement.

« - Tu sais, parfois, j'aimerais bien être comme toi, aussi libre que l'air, et pouvoir m'envoler à travers les cieux. »

Le petit animal n'eut aucune réaction. Le prince le laissa alors s'envoler, en se disant que de toute façon, il ne le comprenait pas. Il le regarda alors faire des pirouettes à travers les arbres, chantonnant à sa manière.

Peu à peu, le jeune homme reprit conscience de sa position. Il avait enfreint les règles que lui avait posées son père à propos de ses multiples ballades. Il devait faire vite, avant que son père ne se réveille. Le prince soupira, et fit demi-tour, pour se diriger à présent vers le château.

Quand il traversa le village, tout le monde se retourna et lui fit la courbette. Le prince était très populaire auprès des villageois, c'était un homme plein de charme. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains qui tombaient gracieusement en cascade sur ses épaules, des yeux noisette brillants de pureté, des lèvres pulpeuses sur un visage fin, pâle et imberbe. Ses épaules étaient bien rondes, ses hanches parfaitement dessinées, et son ventre était parfaitement plat. Ses jambes étaient fines, dotées de deux magnifiques cuisses et ses bras étaient longs et fins. Toutes ces formes lui donnait un air très féminin, au grand damne de son père qui voulait faire de lui un homme fort et viril. Malgré tout, le Roi aimait son fils et y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Le prince s'engagea dans la grande allée de pierre qui menait à l'intérieur du château. Une fois entré, il s'en alla demander à un garde :

« - Est-ce que mon père est réveillé ?

Oui Sire. Il vous attend d'ailleurs pour le petit déjeuner. »

Le jeune homme poussa un léger grognement mais s'en alla tout de même regagner la salle à manger. Son père et sa mère y étaient installés, comme l'avait dit le vieux garde. Le Roi le regardait d'un air sévère. Le plus jeune s'attendait à des réprimandes, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

« - Je t'avais dis d'éviter de trainer seul par ces temps. N'écoutes tu donc jamais ton propre père ?

Je suis désolé, père, je ne recommencerais pas.

Tu m'as dis exactement la même chose, la semaine dernière. Je te préviens, Atsuaki, la prochaine fois, tu seras puni.

Bien, père, fit le jeune prince en baissant la tête, gêné. »

Et ils se remirent à manger en silence. Le Roi n'avait pas faim. Elle lui avait été coupée depuis bien longtemps… Depuis que les meurtres avaient commencés. Son couvert restait à moitié plein, sous le regard inquiet de sa femme et son fils, qui savait que quand il ne mangeait pas, c'est qu'il était vraiment très préoccupé.

Le prince ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots ne sortirent pas tout de suite. Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, toujours les lèvres entrouvertes, avant de demander d'une petite voix :

« - Les meurtres ont repris ? »

Le Roi se renfrogna et abaissa la tête, la mine sombre. La reine jeta un regard de reproche à son fils.

« - Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher, dit soudain le plus vieux. Oui, ils ont reprit. Une famille du village voisin, cette nuit.

Père, je ne comprends pas votre entêtement à ne rien dire à personne sur la nature de ces morts ! Les gens se font tuer les uns après les autres et…

SUFFIT ! Tu imagines l'affolement de tout le royaume si j'annonçais cela ? Je n'ai pas assez de problèmes ? Il faudrait aussi que tous les souverains furieux viennent me faire la guerre ?! hurla t-il presque. »

Tous, surpris et confus, furent le silence. Gêné, le fils s'exprima.

« - Pardon, père, je ne voulais pas…

Cela ne te regarde pas, Atsuaki. Retourne dans ta chambre. Et ne me dérange plus.

Bien, père. »

Sur ce, le prince fit une révérence de courtoisie avant de remonter les escaliers pour grimper dans sa chambre. Dieu que son père l'énervait ! Il pouvait comprendre son stress et son inquiétude, mais de là à tout cacher à tout le monde…

Vers les 4 heures de l'après midi, on envoya au Roi les résultats de l'enquête sur le meurtre qui avait été commis. Comme d'habitude, ils n'avaient servit à rien. Les tueurs n'avaient laissé aucune trace. On savait juste que le meurtre avait été commis dans entre 18 et 19 heures. Le Roi était dépité. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il tripotait nerveusement son lorgnon. Et maintenant ? Se dit-il. Il fallait attendre tranquillement que la mort vienne sonner à sa porte ? Peut être bien. Dès demain, il allait envoyer sa femme et son fils en lieu sûr. Lui, il resterait ici, et attendrait son assassin. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Arriverait t-il à tenir le coup, psychologiquement ?

Il secoua vivement la tête, comme pour chasser ses idées noires. Il se leva brusquement, se débarrassant furieusement de tous les papiers inutiles qui encombraient son bureau et alla chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Cette idée fut plutôt une réussite : il eut pensé à autre chose pendant au moins 2 heures dans la journée.

Le prince Atsuaki était allongé sur son lit, pour seule distraction, compter le nombre d'anges qui se cachaient sur la majestueuse peinture qui ornait le plafond de sa chambre. Le problème, c'est qu'il l'avait tellement de fois qu'il savait exactement combien il y en avait. 7 en tout. Dont un bien caché derrière la représentation de Dieu, qu'il avait mit un peu plus longtemps que les autres à trouver.

« Dieu… » Songea t-il.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire. S'il veillait réellement sur le royaume, pourquoi tous ces meurtres ? C'était inexplicable.

Cela brouillait de plus en plus ses pensées et il lui était presque impossible de réfléchir sereinement.

Il ferma les yeux. La pénombre envahit son cerveau. Il fallait maintenant qu'il fasse le vide, qu'il se repose…

Quand soudain, un bruit.

Des bruits, il y en avait beaucoup au château. Mais ces temps étaient beaucoup trop silencieux pour un bruit comme cela. Comme une porte que l'on ouvre brusquement, des chuchotements incessants.

Sur ses gardes, le prince ouvrit lentement les yeux, paralysé par une peur soudaine. D'autres bruits venaient de l'étage inférieur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le cœur battant, il se leva et s'avança à pas de velours vers la porte de sa chambre. Le parquet grinçait légèrement sous lui, ce qui accentuait peu à peu son stress. Il déposa délicatement son oreille sur l'ouvrage en bois. Il n'entendit plus rien. Son imagination ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, tout avait été beaucoup trop clair… Son souffle était saccadé, la sueur coulait sur son front. Ses mains tremblantes se déposèrent délicatement sur la porte pour mieux soutenir son corps frêle qui lui semblait de plus en plus lourd.

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, cognant violemment contre son visage. Il bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Sa vue s'était brouillée et la douleur du choc devenait de plus en plus conséquente. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Brusquement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien voir, on se posta derrière lui et on lui déposa une main sur la bouche, tout en maintenant fermement ses épaules et ses bras, pour l'immobiliser. Il voulut hurler, mais la paume blanchâtre l'en empêchait. Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux qui devenaient humides : Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer dans ce genre de moment, tout de même ? Son père avait-il finalement raison, en lui répétant sans cesse qu'il avait l'air d'une fillette ?

Le prince, devant lui, ne voyait strictement personne et n'arrivait pas à apercevoir le visage de son agresseur. Une voix grave s'éleva alors, tout près de son oreille.

« - Bouge pas mon joli, on ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive des ennuis avant l'heure… »

Encore une fois, il voulut crier au secours mais ne put. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa alors le crâne, et il sombra dans le néant.

Devant lui, se tenait un homme. Un jeune homme. Il avait un torse et des épaules musclées. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise tâchée de sang, d'une immense cape de cuir et de bottes d'écuyer. Il portait autour de sa taille une ceinture où était enfermé un poignard bien aiguisé, ainsi qu'une épée rangée dans son fourreau. Mais ça, ce n'était que les détails. Cet homme était maléfique. Son aura dégageait quelque chose d'oppressant, de malfaisant. Le Roi en avait les pouls qui s'accéléraient à une vitesse folle. Ses lèvres fines étaient étirées d'un large sourire dément, ses yeux noirs comme la mort avaient l'air de trous béants qu'aucune âme n'avivait. Son nez était bandé de soie blanche, ce qui, inexplicablement, le rendait encore plus effrayant. Ses longs cheveux blonds d'ébène étaient noués en une queue de cheval, bien que la moitié de son front fût recouvert de mèches rebelles. Cet homme aurait pu être d'une beauté divine si le mal n'imprégnait pas le moindre pore de sa peau blanchâtre comme celle d'un fantôme. En un rictus, il dévoilât ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Qu'est ce qui était le plus effrayant chez lui ? Le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements, où le fait qu'il soit si parfait physiquement ? Le Roi n'en savait rien. Il déglutit difficilement et s'adressa à lui comme à la mort qui sonnait à sa porte.

« - Alors c'est vous. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça. »

Le blond eut un rire maléfique avant de répliquer :

« - Et moi je ne vous imaginais pas aussi naïf. Vous n'aviez rien prévu pour vous protéger ? répondit il d'une voix suave terriblement agréable, mais qui sonnait tellement faux pour le Roi.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire. Il répondit d'un air provocateur.

« - Moi ? Non. Ce n'était pas la peine. Pour ma famille, j'avais quelques préparatifs… Mais apparemment, les chiens errants sont plus rapides que prévu. »

Il ressentit alors une vive douleur qui l'obligea à s'agenouiller et à crier. Comment… ? Comment était il arrivé là ? Il y a à peine une seconde, il était là, devant lui… Et maintenant, il le maintenait fermement par le bras droit, lui broyant les os.

« - Tu joues mal, crétin. Tu me faisais tellement pitié que je m'étais dis que j'allais abréger tes souffrances. Finalement, je compte m'amuser… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'expirer… Même pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, qu'il observa avec effroi son bras droit tomber lourdement sur le sol… environ 20 mètres plus loin.

Le Roi eut un haut le cœur et hurla de douleur. Il poussa des cris stridents d'agonie tout en maintenant vainement son moignon ensanglanté de sa main valide. Il s'écroula alors sur le flanc, puis vomit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait pu avaler à son dernier dîner.

Le blond lui, souriait. Il lécha le bout de la lame de son épée maintenant souillée de sang. Il s'approcha lentement du pauvre homme anéanti.

« - Vous me faites pitié… »

Le jeune homme plaça son pied sur la tête du Roi. Puis il le frappa en pleine tempe, de façon à se qu'il se roule inconsciemment dans sa propre bile. Il poussait encore de légers gémissements étouffés, le liquide poisseux et répugnant mouillant son visage crispé.

Le blond soupira : « Tu m'ennuies.»

Il tendit son épée au dessus du cœur du plus vieux. A ce moment, le vieil homme roula sur le dos. Il souffrait atrocement, l'expression de son visage le faisait deviner. Cependant, la respiration atlante, il cracha un peu de sang avant de parvenir à articuler quelque chose.

« - Attendez… Avant que vous ne me tuiez… J'aurais une question. »

Le blond parut d'abord surpris, puis éclata de rire.

« - Allons bon ! Si c'est ta dernière volonté, pourquoi pas ! Pose ta question, vieux Roi.

Pourquoi le nez ?

Hein ?

Pourquoi ôtez-vous le nez des personnes que vous tuez ?

T'en as des questions bizarres, vieux Roi. Mais tu es moins bête que tu en as l'air. »

Le blond approcha alors son visage glacé à quelques centimètres de celui du Roi, ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier.

« - Vois tu, le nez est peut être la chose qui nous sert le plus en tant qu'être humain. Car sans le nez, nous ne pouvons pas respirer. Moi, je ne me considère pas comme un être humain. Je suis supérieur. C'est pour cela que mon nez –il posa un doigt sur le bout de tissu qui le recouvrait- est caché et que je ne m'en sers pas. Cela me rapproche un peu plus de la divinité. Et mes victimes, elles ne sont pas humaines non plus. Je leur hôte toute permission d'aller vers Dieu. Quand on ne respire pas, on n'est pas humain. C'est amusant, non ? Acheva t-il sur un ton si sérieux qu'il faisait peur.

Je vois, répliqua le Roi. Je peux alors mourir conscience tranquille, je n'irais pas au Paradis.

En aucun cas. Dit le jeune homme en un sourire. Et maintenant, vieux Roi, adieu. »

Alors, le sang gicla. Le bruit désagréable de la lame qui s'enfonçait dans la chair retentit comme le son de la plus belle mélodie aux oreilles du blond. Ses lèvres se déformèrent pour laisser place à un large sourire. C'était le diable en personne. Il ne vivait que pour ça, jouir de l'agonie du monde.

« - Pfff… Il est mort sur le coup. Ce n'est pas drôle, soupira t-il. Finalement, j'aurais été gentil, ce soir. Soupira le blond tout en approchant la lame ensanglantée de son épée du nez du cadavre du vieil homme. »

A suivre…

(*) Les Rois dans les anciens temps utilisaient la première personne du pluriel pour se désigner. Enfin, normalement, cela vaux seulement pour Louis 14 et ceux qui suivirent (après l'instauration de la monarchie absolue de droit divin, en fait.) Mais bon ! On va dire que c'est pareil pour cette histoire XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un deuxième chapitre !! =D le chapitre 3 est écrit, il ne tardera pas. **

Chapitre 2.

Il avait les paupières extrêmement lourdes. Tout son corps était engourdi il avait encore cette douleur qui le relançait à l'arrière du crâne. Il battit légèrement des cils pour essayer d'entrouvrir les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes acharnées, il parvint à les ouvrir complètement. Il se trouvait face à… Un plafond. Grisâtre. Terne. Des toiles d'araignées longeaient les pierres, la poussière recouvrait une grande partie des recoins de la pièce. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il faisait partit du château… Mais lequel ? Il avait du mal à réfléchir et à remettre ses idées en place. Voyons… Mais ! Le donjon bien sûr ! Mais que faisait t-il donc dans le donjon ?

L'attaque de l'homme du dernier soir lui revint à l'esprit. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené ici ? Soudainement paniqué, il se releva d'un coup, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur et lui tourna affreusement la tête. Il posa son poing contre son front et poussa un juron.

« - Tiens, tu es réveillé ? »

Le Prince tourna brusquement la tête. Un homme était assis à côté de lui. Un grand homme brun, les cheveux nattés. Soudain, le châtain prit peur. Il répliqua :

« - Que… Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?! Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? »

Le brun se contenta de l'ignorer, de se lever et de lancer à travers la porte du donjon :

« - Boss ! Il est conscient !

Répondez-moi !! Qu'avez-vous fait de mes parents ?!! s'énerva le Prince, tout en se débattant contre les chaines qui le retenaient. »

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme blond apparu dans la pièce. Le châtain en eut le souffle coupé : C'était la plus belle créature qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Il avait détaché ses cheveux d'ébène qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son corps musclé était mis en valeur par la simple chemise blanche qu'il portait… Malgré que celle-ci fut maculée de sang. Le prince croisa un quart de seconde le regard noir et profond du meurtrier, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais rien ne put sortir de sa bouche… Cet homme était si… effrayant !

« - Calme le, Kai. Gamin, avant de t'exciter comme ça, tu devrais d'abord regarder autour de toi. »

Sous son regard autoritaire et sa voix suave presque sensuelle, il ne pu que détourner le regard et scruter autour de lui.

C'est alors qu'il vit sa mère, inconsciente, enchainée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il y eu un instant de silence avant qu'il ne tire de toutes ses forces sur les chaines qui l'emprisonnaient et ne s'exclame :

« - Mère !! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait !!! Lâchez-moi !!! Laissez-moi !!

Tu ne manques pas de cran, gamin. J'ai encore rien fait à ta mère.

Encore…? Bégaya t-il, tremblant.

Ça ne saurait tarder. J'attendais justement que tu te réveilles pour que tu assistes à tout ça, dit le blond tout en s'approchant de la femme évanouie.

NE LUI FAITES RIEN !!! LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE !! s'exclama t-il.

Chut, gamin. »

Il frappa dans un grand coup de pied dans la cuisse de la jeune femme, qui aussitôt gémit de douleur et ouvra difficilement les paupières.

« - Mère !!

Je… Ma tête…

On t'a bourré de somnifères en même temps. Normal que ça fasse mal, intervint le brun.

De-de somnifères ? Mais vous êtes malades !! ça aurait pu la tuer ! s'exclama le jeune prince.

Au moins, ça aurait abrégé ses souffrances…

Je vous demande pardon ?!

Ecoutes gamin, à moins que Reita soit pris d'une soudaine passion pour ta mère, ce qui est entre autre impossible, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on la libère. »

Le prince resta muet de stupeur. Mais qui était ces gens sans cœurs ? Que leur voulaient-ils à la fin ?!

« - ça ne te ressembles pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, Kai. Dit le blond.

Je pense avoir peut être un tout petit peu plus de droits que les autres, simplement. Alors, t'as prévu quoi ? Rajouta t-il.

Comme d'habitude. Le sort que je réserve aux femmes.

QU'ALLEZ-VOUS LUI FAIRE ?! hurla soudainement le prince. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers l'intéressé. La jeune femme elle, tremblait de tous ses membres et avait les larmes aux yeux. Le blond observa longuement le châtain. Son visage se crispa : Ce garçon avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il s'approcha alors de lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« - Petit, tu devrais regarder à qui tu t'adresses quand tu t'exprimes de cette façon. »

Le Prince n'arrivait plus à bouger, il était totalement paralysé. Cet homme était plus qu'effrayant. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'âme. Ses yeux étaient d'un vide sans fin. La seule lueur dansante que pouvait observer le prince dans ses orbes corbeaux, c'était la flemme de la haine et de la détresse, qui dansait et crépitait, avide de douleur et de cris. Il détourna une fraction de seconde le regard vers sa mère. La malheureuse baissa la tête, les larmes de la peur coulaient sur son visage. Non… Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça ! Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, ferma les yeux et frappa brusquement sa tête contre celle du blond, et envoya ce dernier s'étaler sur le sol. Le jeune brun qui était resté assis depuis le début ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur avant de s'élancer vers le blond et lui maintenir les épaules clouées au sol. Il releva la tête vers le châtain et hurla :

« - IDIOT ! Tu veux vraiment atrocement souffrir c'est ça !!

Je… Je… bégaya le Prince, surpris lui-même de voir le blond à terre. »

Un rire dément retentit alors dans la pièce sombre du donjon. Tous se turent. Soudainement, Kai fut expulsé en une rapidité fulgurante sur le sol, 20 mètres plus loin, si bien qu'il se cogna la tête durement contre le mur de pierre. Le blond lui se releva gracieusement et brusquement, ce qui faisait presque peur. Un rictus déformait ses lèvres et ses sourcils, ses yeux étaient animés d'une flamme colérique et haineuse. Tout le corps du prince et de la reine se paralysèrent. Ce… Ce n'était pas un humain ! Le blond éclata de rire et s'exclama :

« - C'est qu'il me plairait presque ce gamin !! »

Il se releva soudainement et s'approcha du prince qui retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes de couler.

« - Tu sais, derrière cette porte, dit il en désignant la grande porte en bois, il y a une dizaine d'hommes. Des mecs qu'en ont marre de gens comme vous, les petits merdeux de nobles. Ce ne sont pas mes hommes, mais des gens du village, des gens que tu croises tout les jours, et quand ils ont su qu'on menaçait un complot contre vous, ils se sont tout de suite ralliés à nous. Enfin, passons, tu sais ce qu'il leur ferait plaisir là, tout de suite ? Je ne sais pas, peut être une bière, ou une femme à baiser. Malheureusement, sur moi, je n'ai pas d'alcool. Par contre, à côté de moi, j'ai une femme. Une femme noble totalement soumise et humiliée, quoi de plus jouissif, hein ? »

Le châtain eut du mal à déglutir et dit d'une toute petite voix :

« - Vous… Vous n'oserez…

Y'a pas grand-chose que je n'oserais pas, gamin.

C'est inhumain !! s'exclama t-il, en entendant les sanglots de sa mère qui avaient doublés. »

Le blond esquissa un sourire malsain. Il posa un doigt sur le bandeau qui recouvrait son nez et chuchota :

« - Mais moi, gamin, je ne suis pas humain. Regarde, je ne respire pas. »

Le prince se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que ce monstre touche à sa mère !

Le blond se releva et claqua des doigts. La porte en bois s'ouvrit alors brusquement. Une dizaine d'hommes infâmes apparurent et lancèrent :

« - Boss ! Quels sont les ordres ?

Et bien, il est temps de s'occuper de la prisonnière. Je vous laisse jouer avec, mes braves ! lança le blond en un sourire. »

La reine gémit. Les hommes s'échangèrent des regards pervers avant de se tourner vers la malheureuse. Ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire gras avant de s'approcher d'elle. La pauvre femme redoubla de sanglots et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le prince tira aussi fort qu'il pu sur les chaines qui le retenait prisonnier et hurla :

« - NON !!!! NON !!!! LAISSEZ-LA !!! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS !!!

Chh, gamin, admire le spectacle.

TA GUEULE ! ET VOUS !! SALES PORCS !! LAISSEZ-LA !! »

De leur côté, les hommes commencèrent à déshabiller la jeune femme. Elle hurlait de plus en plus fort tandis que ses bourreaux passaient leur langue de porc sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Le prince ne tint plus et éclata lui-même en sanglot. Impuissant, il gémit…

« - Non… Par pitié… »

Quand il vit un des hommes abaisser la tête de sa pauvre mère vers son répugnant membre tendu, il tira sur les chaines jusqu'à s'en écorcher les poignets et hurla désespérément :

« - NON !!! PITIE !! »

Il reçut alors un grand coup à la tête. Il eut seulement le temps d'entendre le faible murmure de Kai lui souffler à l'oreille : « C'est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse t'offrir à cette heure », avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Le sang coulait le long de son épée, et finissait sa course sur le sol du donjon. Les corps étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Des hommes, souillés de liquides rouge et blanc, et une femme, nue, recroquevillée sur elle-même, à la peau meurtrie, éventrée.

« - Tous pareils… Murmura le blond pour lui-même. »

Il rangea l'épée dans son fourreau avant de se diriger vers une bassine d'eau, déposée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'agenouilla, plongea ses mains dans le liquide glacé et s'en aspergea le visage. Il frissonna. Il se releva alors. Son regard se déposa sur le brun, toujours assis au fond de la salle, à côté du seul corps encore vivant de cette pièce.

« - Kai, est ce que tu pourrais me laisser seul ? demanda t-il.

J'ai le choix ?

Pas vraiment, non.

Bien, ajouta le brun tout en se relevant. »

Quand la grande porte de bois claqua, le blond d'avança lentement vers le jeune châtain étendu par terre. Le silence était si pesant qu'il entendait les vagues sifflements de la respiration du jeune homme. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui, prit lentement son visage entre deux doigts et le tourna vers lui. Sa peau était pâle comme la neige, ses joues violacées par les coups qu'on lui avait portés. Ses paupières semblaient lourdes et ses cheveux étaient collés à son front encore en sueur. Malgré tout ça, il restait un bel homme. Mais il y avait quelque chose. Le blond n'arrivait pas tellement à déterminer quoi, mais quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi il lui semblait si attirant ? Ses lèvres bombées lui rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose.

Il prit alors une décision. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Kai l'attendait à l'extérieur.

« - Kai, on emmène le gamin.

Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna le brun.

Il me manque des hommes. Alors pourquoi pas celui là ? Il a quelques qualités.

Mais… Un noble ? dit il, suspicieux.

Prend ça pour un test, répliqua t-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers en colimaçon. »

Quand le blond fut hors de vue, le brun soupira. Il regarda en direction du grand châtain toujours inconscient.

« - Aurait-il enfin trouvé, où bien il a simplement perdu la raison ? se dit-il à lui-même, en esquissant un sourire. »

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que ça, en ce moment : Se réveiller en sursaut, non sans mal, avec une atroce douleur à l'arrière du crane. Quand ses paupières furent totalement ouvertes, il scruta avec peine les murs qui l'entouraient. Tout bougeait. Encore à demi-conscient, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il y eu alors une grande secousse avant que l'endroit ne reprenne des vas et viens réguliers. Le prince entendait les clapotements de sabot d'un cheval. Il était en calèche ? Où était passé le donjon ? Et sa mère… ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne se faisait pas d'idées : si il était seul à cette heure, c'était que sa mère n'avait pas survécue. Il commença à pleurer, alors que la rage montait de plus en plus rapidement en lui. Il voulut frapper quelque chose, où même se griffer la peau, mais il se rendit compte que des menottes le retenait prisonnier. Il poussa alors un cri strident avant de tomber à genoux pour frapper sa tête contre le sol. Alors que le liquide salé envahissait sa bouche, il entendit des bruits venant du dehors. Des faibles chuchotements qu'il parvint tout de même à entendre, même s'il s'en contre fichait, au fond.

« - Hey mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche le gamin ? Ça fait du bruit ! dit un premier homme

Faudrait pas qu'il se tue quand même ! s'exclama un deuxième sur un ton d'ironie. »

La porte de bois de la calèche où il était enfermé s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître les deux hommes en question, deux bandits d'une trentaine d'années.

« - Qu'est ce que t'es en train de foutre ? Questionna le premier, haussant un sourcil. »

Le prince se releva, son visage pourtant si pur déformé par la colère. Il y eu un silence, puis il tira de toutes ses forces sur ses menottes, si bien qu'il s'en écorcha les poignets. Le sang gicla.

Quand le premier homme comprit ce que le prince voulait faire, il se jeta sur lui.

« - Hep hep hep ! Mais t'es dingue ou tu le fais exprès ?! S'exclama t-il en lui tenant fermement les poignets, tout en évitant les coupures.

Lâchez-moi ! Hurla le châtain en se débattant. Vous n'aurez pas la satisfaction de me tuer comme vous avez tué ma mère !! »

L'homme lui amorça alors un grand coup de poing au milieu du visage. Le prince gémit de douleur et s'affala sur le sol. Le grand brun s'approcha et lui retira ses menottes.

« - Calme-toi, gamin. On n'a même pas l'intention de te tuer.

Hein… ? articula avec peine le plus jeune, la respiration haletante.

Ça nous étonne autant que toi, d'habitude le boss ne laisse aucun survivant. Du moins chez les nobles. »

Le deuxième homme s'avança alors, et lui fit signe de se relever. Le prince obéit silencieusement. Le plus vieux prit délicatement ses poignets ensanglantés, sortit un bandage de sa poche et entreprit de penser la peau meurtrie du Prince. Voyant l'air surpris de ce dernier, il ajouta :

« - J'en ai toujours sur moi. Quand on est meurtrier, ça sert, tu sais.

Non je… Je ne pensais pas à ça… Je… Pourquoi me soignez-vous ?

Et pourquoi je te ne soignerait pas ? J'suis pas si mauvais que ça, tu sais. Dans cette bande, on ne tue pas les gens sans raison.

Ben voyons… Soupira le prince, sentant la haine remonter en lui. »

L'homme releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du châtain, qui en eut le souffle coupé. On ne pouvait faire plus sincère.

« - Ta mère, elle était noble, et c'était une raison suffisante. Crois moi, c'est la première fois que le boss nous fait le coup de nous ramener un membre de la famille vivant. S'il ne t'avait pas choisis, à l'heure qu'il est, tu serais mort. »

Le prince déglutit. Pourquoi cette haine ?

Le premier homme soupira. Il se leva, pris les menottes du prince qui gisaient par terre et se dirigea vers la porte de la calèche, toujours en marche.

« - Bon, Asagi, on se barre. Et toi gamin, plus de conneries, capiche ? Lança t-il. »

Le dénommé Asagi se leva alors à son tour et grimpa d'une agilité impressionnante sur le toit de la calèche, avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller.

Le prince ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais qui était ses gens à la fin ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. L'incompréhension est un des pires sentiments que l'on puisse ressentir. Mais soudain, il repensa à sa mère, les dernières images si humiliantes qu'il avait d'elle, son père, tous les citoyens qui occupaient le château… Morts, à l'heure qu'il est. La rage qui bouillonnait en lui il y a quelques temps refit surface : Quoi qu'ils puissent dire, ils étaient les bourreaux de tout ces gens si chers à son cœur. Et ça, c'était impardonnable. Du moins, lui, il ne pouvait pas pardonner un tel acte. Il n'y avait alors plus rien à comprendre… Non ?

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le sommeil s'emparait de son esprit, la calèche s'arrêta brusquement. Le prince fut bousculé et tomba violemment par terre. Il poussa un juron et se releva avec peine. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître l'homme qu'il détestait tant : Le démon aux cheveux d'ébène, le dénommé Reita. Il sourit du coin des lèvres, révélant un tant soit peu de sa dentition parfaite.

« - J'espère que t'as fais bonne route gamin, on est arrivé au repère.

Bonne route… Ouais, c'est ça, lança ironiquement le prince.

Arrêtes de râler, j'aime pas les capricieux. M'enfin, venant d'un prince, j'aurais du m'en douter !

Avouez que me souhaiter d'avoir fait bonne route après que ma famille vienne de se faire massacrer…

Mais c'est qu'il persiste, s'exclama Reita, tout en rejetant la tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou, sa pomme d'Adam si finement dessinée sur sa peau imberbe. »

Le châtain déglutit : Même si il ne dégageait pas autant de son aura haineuse et effrayante que la dernière fois, il en restait tout de même étrange qu'il soit si beau, si parfait. Le blond s'approcha alors de lui, si près que le prince en eut le souffle coupé.

« - Pour la peine, ajouta t-il. »

Et il lui amorça une pichenette sur le nez. Cela peut paraitre tout bête, seulement voilà, la délicatesse ne faisait pas partit du vocabulaire de cet homme, de plus, il ne métrisait pas sa force.

« - OUAILLE ! cria le prince tout en se tenant fermement le nez, espérant calmer la vive douleur que celui-ci lui procurait.

Pauvre chochotte. Pour faire partit du clan, va falloir résister à des sévices bien plus atroces.

Et qui dit que j'ai envie d'en faire partit, de ce clan… ? marmonna le châtain pour lui-même.

Et on parle pas dans sa barbe, surtout pour ce genre de chose, dit le blond à vive voix avant de lui amorcer une nouvelle pichenette.

AÏE ! »

Le blond éclata d'un rire dément avant de pousser le prince devant lui pour qu'il avance. Ils marchèrent un moment comme cela, s'enfonçant dans la forêt où la calèche les avait déposés. Ils étaient cinq : Lui tout devant, Reita derrière lui, lui maintenant fermement l'épaule, Kai à côté de lui, et enfin, Asagi accompagné de l'autre homme qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, à l'arrière. Peu à peu qu'ils s'avançaient et s'enfonçaient entre les arbres, une lumière et des cris se faisaient de plus en plus vives.

La voix sensuelle de Reita lui souffla à l'oreille :

« - On arrive bientôt. »

Le prince frissonna. Bon sang, cet homme l'énervait ! Comment arrivait-il à le trouver parfait alors qu'il homme avait tué sa seule famille ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un endroit assez… spectaculaire. C'était une immense plaine en plein milieu d'une forêt particulièrement dense. Des petites chaumières, apparemment construites par peu de moyens mais qui semblaient tout de même confortables étaient dispersées un peu partout, ainsi que de grandes torches enflammées, qui procuraient de la lumière à tout l'espace. Au milieu de celui-ci, régnait une immense table où étaient placés différents mets ayant l'air tout aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. A la vue de ce festin, le ventre du jeune prince se mit à gargouiller. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de 12 heures.

Autour de cette table, étaient assis une cinquantaine d'hommes, riants aux éclats, discutant de tout et de rien. Le châtain n'aurait pas cru que le groupe de criminels contenait autant de participants. Ils ne paraissaient pourtant pas tous si cruels qu'ils l'étaient. Le cœur du prince se serra : il avait des pulsions meurtrières à les voir se gaver et rire ainsi alors que les familles des personnes qu'ils avaient tuées pleuraient le pauvre sort de leurs proches.

Kai s'approcha du châtain, le pris par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

« - Avant qu'on entre, je te fais un petit topo de la hiérarchie de ce clan. Tout d'abord, il y a le boss, qui n'est personne d'autre que Reita, je pense que tu l'avais deviné. Rei est un gamin capricieux, alors je te donne tout de suite un conseil : Essaye de ne pas trop le mettre en rogne, sinon t'en payeras le prix. Ici, il dirige les troupes, fait exécuter les ordres. Il n'a pas plus de pouvoirs en principe, car chaque homme de ce clan est totalement libre, Reita y tient. Mis à part peut être que si un homme entre dans le clan, il n'en ressort pas, a moins de se faire tuer quelques mois plus tard par Reita lui-même. »

Le prince déglutit : déjà, tous ses plans d'évasion tombaient à l'eau. Kai reprit :

« - Donc je disais qu'il n'avait pas plus de pouvoirs : en principe. J'insiste bien sur ce point, car ici, tout le monde le respecte tellement que la moindre de ses volontés est parfois interprétée comme un ordre. Et ce n'est même pas lui qui est voulu que ce soit ainsi. Et ne te fais pas de fausses idées, gamin. Ici, on ne respecte pas le boss pour l'aura meurtrière et le charisme qu'il dégage. Tu en apprendras plus peut être plus tard. »

Il avait l'impression que Kai lisait dans ses pensées. Mais alors pourquoi donc respectaient t-ils un homme aussi répugnant au fond de lui-même ?

« - Donc voilà le résumé de ce que incarne Reita. Reprenons le petit cours de hiérarchie. Après le boss, il y a moi. Je suis le confident, le porte parole et l'homme de confiance de Reita. Y'a pas d'explication, c'est comme ça, et depuis le début. Je lui dois le respect infini, et cela par ma propre volonté. Si c'est pour lui, je mettrais toujours sans hésiter ma vie en péril. »

Le prince frissonna. Il y avait une telle sincérité dans les paroles de Kai qu'il en fut ému. Ses yeux pétillaient d'admiration pour Reita, bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas la raison précise de ce respect.

Depuis le début, Kai était l'homme qui lui avait paru le plus « sain » de la bande. Le plus réfléchi, et celui qui avait le plus de cœur. Celui qui aidait les autres sans raison précise, celui sur lequel on pouvait compter. Et avoir un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir une âme si pure malgré ses activités malsaines, c'était réellement rassurant.

« - Ensuite, il y a Asagi et Hiroki, les deux mecs qui son derrière Reita, là.

Oui… Je les connais.

Ah bon ? Puis peut importe. Ce sont les bras droits de Reita. Ils sont toujours auprès de lui pendant les missions et ils sont très importants car ils sont très intelligents, bien que Reita n'ai rien à leur envier. Ils aident à élaborer les plans également. Ah et ils sont ensemble aussi.

Ensemble… ?

En couple quoi !

Hein ?! Mais… bégaya le prince ne rougissant.

Deux hommes ? Je te l'ai dit : ici on est tous libres, même au niveau de la sexualité. Rien ne choque, y'a quelques années on avait même un nécrophile ! dit Kai en éclatant de rire.

HEIIIN ? C'est dégoûtant !

Pour ce point là, je te soutiens. Mais bon, c'est déjà pas facile d'avoir des tendances pareilles alors on le laissait vivre ça en paix. T'en fais pas, il est mort aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, faudra que tu t'habitues à la liberté de ce clan parce que si tu rougis comme une pucelle à chaque fois que Hiroki et Asagi se roulent des pelles, t'as pas fini… Et je te raconte même pas du bruit que ça fait la nuit ! C'est encore pire que quand quelqu'un ramène une femme ! Mais t'en fais pas, en général on est hétéros.

Je… Evite de parler de ça aussi librement s'il te plait… Articula le prince qui allait finir par avoir la nausée.

Ha ha ! Bon allez, on y va, Reita trépigne d'impatience de faire son show, ajouta t-il avant de repartir en direction des trois hommes qui attendaient depuis un bout de temps maintenant. »

Le châtain suivit discrètement, tête baissé, toujours à moitié choqué par les propos de Kai. Il n'avait jamais réellement parlé de sexualité, c'était un sujet assez tabou, surtout pour sa famille assez chrétienne. Naturellement, le pêché de chair lui était interdit avant le mariage, et autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais approché de filles de sa vie. Parler de ce genre de choses aussi ouvertement… Ce n'était pas pour lui. Quand Reita les vit arriver, il lança un bref « Allons-y » et pénétra dans l'enceinte de ce village miniature. Quelqu'un lança soudainement :

« - Le boss est revenu ! »

C e qui suivit fut une houle d'acclamation. Reita les salua et prit place à la table. Kai, Asagi et Hiroki firent de même, et Atsuaki ne savait plus où se mettre. S'il avait pu disparaître dans un trou de souris à cet instant, il l'aurait fait. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. « encore » était bien le mot, car un homme s'empressa de s'exclamer :

« - Et bien dis donc, Boss, c'est pas souvent que vous nous ramenez une aussi jolie femme ! La nuit va être longue pour vous ! »

Et voilà, c'était fait. Et… Hein ? Une femme ?! Mais ça va bien oui ! Le prince devint rouge pivoine et baissa la tête. Et encore une connotation sexuelle… Ils ne pensaient qu'à ça ou… ? Avec Reita en plus… Il se cacha encore plus derrières ses mèches de cheveux si c'était possible.

En plus, des sifflements avaient commencés à retentir de partout.

« - Vos gueules ! C'est même pas une femme, c'est un nouveau membre. Des femmes, j'en ai des beaucoup plus belles, et quand je veux, dit-il en se retournant vers le prince, un sourire carnassier déformant son visage. »

Mais… Cet… Cet individu ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Atsuaki se serrait bien permis de lui mettre une baffe. Mais il avait presque peur d'érafler cette peau blanche sans défaut.

« - Allez viens mon joli, là, à côté de moi, dit il en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui. »

Le prince aurait bien refusé, surtout qu'il était déjà bien humilié, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas. Il vint prendre place alors que les remarques le fusillaient de toute part. Il ne disait rien, et était gêné au possible. Ce n'était pas vraiment méchant mais… Vulgaire ! Et juste pour se foutre de sa gueule… Il n'était pas une bête de foire ! Quand Reita passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il cru que son cœur allait d'arrêter de battre.

« - Ouh ! Avouez boss, vous avez une touche ! Avec un homme en plus ! A-kun et Hiro-kun ont trop d'effets sur vous !

Toi ta gueule Tatsurou, ça fait bien 1 an que tu n'as pas ramené de femme ! Ta libio doit être au plus bas ! répliqua Asagi en souriant légèrement.

Ma libio est très satisfaite, je te remercie ! et c'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas aussi développée que la tienne, vu comment vous baisez toutes les nuits ! s'exclama le dénommé Tatsurou.

Vos gueules à tout les deux ! lança Reita. Vous faites peur à notre petite brebis pucelle égarée, rajouta t-il en caressant les cheveux soyeux du Prince. »

Tous rigolèrent, et s'en fut trop pour le prince. Il se leva soudainement, pointa du doigt Reita et balança :

« - T… TOI, TA GUEULE !

Hm, j'aime les femmes qui résistent ! répliqua t-il tout en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses pleine de sous entendus, qui précéda une foule d'éclats de rire.

Je… Je… AH LA FERME ! s'exclama le prince, toujours rouge pivoine, avant de se retirer rageusement de la table pour se précipiter dans un coin calme et sombre.

Bah c'est malin boss, vous avez vexé la brebis ! Je commençais à bien l'aimer moi, ce gamin ! Comment il s'appelle en fait ?

Il s'appelle... »

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à une certaine personne.

« - Il s'appelle Uruha, dit-il, toujours sous le regard attentif de Kai. »

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Laughter after Blood

**Note de l'auteur : ça devient presque une histoire sur la découverte du sexe d'un jeune vierge ce machin… XD Nan je vous promets, le sang et le gore reviendront ! xD Seulement là c'est la partie « découverte » de l'autre pour ensuite passer dans la romance… XD **

Chapitre 3.

Le prince se lamentait silencieusement dans un coin du campement. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Il se sentait humilié, rabaissé.

« - Quel enfoiré… marmonna t-il pour lui-même. »

Reita était vraiment un ignoble individu. Le prince serra les dents : Un jour, il se vengerait.

Il baissa la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune écureuil qui avait visiblement réussi à se faufiler entre ses jambes. Le jeune homme recula brusquement en poussant un cri aigu. En remarquant que ce n'était finalement qu'un petit animal inoffensif, il se ravisa. Le rongeur n'avait pas bougé et il le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Le prince approcha doucement sa main.

« - Coucou toi… souffla t-il. »

L'animal eut un petit mouvement de recul, avant de se mettre à renifler la peau du jeune homme. Le léger souffle de l'écureuil le chatouillait quelque peu. Finalement, le petit rongeur caressa doucement sa tête contre la paume blanchâtre du prince. Ce dernier sourit, attendri.

« - Un peu d'affection dans ce monde de brute… lui murmura t-il avant de lui rendre sa caresse. »

Soudainement, il y eu un bruit. Un craquement de feuille. Le petit animal se redressa, craintif, avant de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Le prince, surprit, se retourna : Reita était là.

Ses yeux corbeaux luisaient dans l'obscurité, ses cheveux d'ébène descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules et de son torse. Il était toujours aussi effrayant.

« - Tu devrais pas fricoter avec les marmots de la forêts, on peut chopper des maladies avec ça. »

Il eut pour seul réponse du prince un regard dédaigneux avant que celui-ci ne se remette à fixer ses pieds.

Le blond s'accroupit et déposa une assiette pleine de nourriture à côté du châtain.

« - T'as rien mangé depuis pas mal de temps, reprends des forces, lâcha t-il avant de se retourner et repartir d'où il était venu. »

Le prince fut surpris de cette attention. Depuis quand le loup sanguinaire offrait à manger à la brebis égarée ? Le jeune homme observa longuement l'ombre du blond disparaitre peu à peu dans la nuit.

De loin, celui-ci lui lança alors :

« - Tiens en fait ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir ! Reste pas trop près de cette cabane, elle est malfamée ! »

Et il éclata de rire avant de disparaitre dans la nuit. Tous les idéaux du prince s'envolèrent en une demi-seconde. Décidément, ce type était vraiment un enfoiré. Une cabane malfamée… Il voulait seulement lui faire peur, hein ! Mais il n'aurait pas le prince comme ça, qui était bien décidé à rester ici. D'humeur boudeuse, il passa plusieurs minutes dans un silence complet.

Cependant, à un moment, juste après avoir vidé l'assiette que le blond lui avait apporté, il commença à décerner des bruits suspects venant de la « cabane malfamée ». Il prit peur : et si Reita avait dit vrai ?

Il tendit l'oreille.

« - Hmm… Ah… »

Il devint rouge pivoine et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Des… gémissements ? Et c'était pas de douleur !

« - Putain, Asagi… T'es toujours aussi bon…

La ferme Hiro-chan… Contente toi de venir… plus… Ah oui voilà… Ah ! »

Ah d'accord…

C'était ça, la cabane malfamée… Celle d'Asagi et Hiroki. Le prince n'osait plus bouger, de peur de faire un mauvais bruit et de se faire remarquer. Quel voyeur il faisait ! Là, dans un coin sombre derrière un campement assez… mouvementé. Il était rouge pivoine et n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui… Il eut quelques visions assez effrayantes. Le pire fut quand les cris redoublèrent d'intensité et que le malheureux Atsuaki se rendit compte que cela l'excitait. La bosse qui s'était formé dans son pantalon devenait de plus en plus conséquente et cela fit horreur au prince quand il se rendit compte que c'était effectivement son sexe qui se dressait. Bon dieu, ça faisait presque mal !

« - OUI, ENCORE ! »

S'en fut trop, le prince passa sa main dans son pantalon et malaxa lentement le membre tendu qu'y s'y trouvait. Il se retenait de gémir de plus en plus difficilement.

Il atteint l'orgasme en même temps que les deux amoureux du campement. Les cris cessèrent et un liquide poisseux emplit sa main pourtant si pure. Le pauvre jeune homme était en sueur, il avait la respiration saccadée et ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il observa longuement sa main souillée, horrifié. Mais bordel, qu'est ce que c'était cet endroit… ? Où était-il arrivé pour qu'il arrive à faire quelque chose d'aussi dégoutant ?

Reita faisait la ronde dans le campement, comme chaque soir. Cela ne l'enchantait vraiment pas, mais parfois, on faisait des découvertes intéressantes. Comme un homme qui essayait de s'enfuir, des cadavres de prostituées ayant découvert le secret de la troupe –cela arrivait assez fréquemment-, parfois quelques bouteilles de rhum encore intactes. Cette nuit là, il ne trouva rien de tout ça. Cependant, un jeune prince endormi, visiblement totalement épuisé, à en juger par la sueur qui avait coulé de son front. Le blond, surprit, s'approcha.

« - Il n'est pas partit depuis tout à l'heure… ? Marmonna t-il. »

Il s'accroupit. Il retourna le jeune prince sur le dos, de façon à voir son visage. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi rebondies, son visage avait toujours l'air aussi pur. Le meurtrier passa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la peau frêle de la clavicule du jeune homme. « Canon, tout de même. » pensa t-il. Il secoua la tête. Ola, Il devenait grave le pauvre garçon. Tout de même, il clochait vraiment ce type… Il était bien trop… Pur…

Il remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange vers sa main droite. Il s'approcha et quand il se rendit compte de la nature de la texture blanche éparpillée sur sa peau, il sourit. Innocent, tu parles.

« - Ca a du lui faire un sacré choc à la pauvre brebis pucelle. J'lui avais pourtant dis de ne pas rester près du campement d'Asagi et Hiroki… 'Peuvent plus passer une nuit sans baiser, Se dit-il pour lui-

même. »

Il souleva alors le jeune homme et l'emmena vers son propre campement.

Le lendemain, quand le jeune prince ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus au même endroit. Un toit était au dessus de lui, et il avait chaud. Il se redressa brusquement, pour apercevoir Reita endormi sur une paillasse juste en face de lui. Mais ? Que faisait t-il dans la chambre de Reita ? Paniqué, il tenta de se lever, sans succès, il était affaibli, et il tomba lamentablement sur le sol, s'étalant de tout son long. Ce boucan réveilla Reita, qui se redressa brusquement pour apercevoir le châtain par terre, se massant la tête en poussant des jurons.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fiches gamin ? »

Surpris et gêné d'avoir été vu dans une position pas très glorieuse, il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de s'exclamer :

« - Mais et toi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? »

Le blond sourit de son éternel sourire carnassier.

« - Au lieu de t'exciter comme ça, tu devrais pas plutôt me remercier ?

Qu-que ? bredouilla le prince.

Si Asagi et Hiroki t'avaient retrouvé derrière leur campement endormi et la main pleine de sperme, je suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient apprécié… »

Le châtain se mit alors à rougir fortement. Alors… Reita avait vu ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, sa main avait été nettoyée…

« - C'est que… Je… MAIS EUH ! s'écria t-il, toujours rouge pivoine.

Et tu sais comment je l'ai nettoyé ta main ? murmura Reita avec un grand sourire.

Je… Non… »

Le blond s'approcha tel un félin du prince. Il lui murmura alors d'une voix suave :

« - Je l'ai léchée… »

Le prince s'offusqua alors et lui balança ce qui lui servait d'oreiller à la figure. Il avait vraiment… Non ?

« - MONSTRE ! »

Le blond éclata de rire.

« - T'y as pas cru quand même ! Regarde, y'a une bassine d'eau là… dit-il, des larmes de rire aux yeux.

Je… ENFOIRE !!

HA HA HA !

LA FERME !! »

Le châtain se mit à bouder, vert de rage, et enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes, pendant que le blond se calmait peu à peu du fou rire qui lui avait prit. Finalement, le silence revint dans la pièce. Le prince détacha son regard du sol pour regarder le blond qui avait toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il souffla :

« - Tu n'es peut être pas aussi noir que l'on le pense… »

Le blond se retourna brusquement. Il était surprit, tout sourire avait quitté ses lèvres. Il se leva. Le châtain était paralysé : la même aura malfaisante que le premier jour où il l'avait vu émanait de son corps. Le meurtrier s'approcha lentement du prince. Le châtain tenta de le repousser : Mais il lui retint les poignets fermement. Il approcha alors lentement son visage de la clavicule du plus jeune. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle froid du tueur sur sa peau, c'était réellement effrayant. Ses mains fines passèrent derrière son dos pour le rapprocher de son corps. Il déposa un baiser sur sa peau frêle qui le fit trembler de tout son corps, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - Je suis beaucoup plus noir que tu le penses. Ne redis jamais ça.

Pourtant… Ce n'est pas possible… Tout le monde… A au moins une pars de bonté… Chaque être humain… tenta le châtain, qui se dit directement après qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. »

Le blond releva la tête et plongea son regard si vide dans celui de son homologue. Le prince ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

« - Mais moi gamin, je ne suis pas humain. Je ne respire pas. »

Puis il se retira. Arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, il lança un vague :

« - Désormais Gamin, tu t'appelles Uruha. Oublie ton ancien nom. Tu es Uruha, meurtrier aux côtés du boss. »

Et il claqua la porte, laissant le malheureux Atsuaki, désormais Uruha, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était toujours là, assis, avec pour seul vêtement un drap qui recouvrait son corps frêle. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation dans laquelle il était, avec qui il voulait aller, quelle voix voulait-il prendre et surtout… Quoi penser de Reita. Cet homme était incompréhensible. Atsuaki le détestait. Il était vile, vulgaire, insensible, effrayant… Et pourtant, si attirant. Il était l'assassin de ses parents. Il lui paraissait tellement inhumain, sans cœur. Alors pourquoi avait-il parfois ces petites attentions qui vous réchauffent le cœur ? Le prince était certain qu'une part de bonté était enfouie, tout au fond de lui-même. Et il lui ferait avouer. Il devra bien se rendre compte qu'il est humain.

Il repensa au château. Tout était si simple là bas. La vie, les sentiments, la place dans la société. Il n'avait qu'a rester assis sur un siège toute la journée, attendre son poste de futur roi. En ce qui concernait l'amour, il lui devrait simplement attendre le mariage et la femme qu'on lui destinerait. Finalement, avait-il envie d'une vie comme ça ? Atsuaki, oui. Une vie faite de joies et seulement de joies auprès de sa famille. Mais Uruha, voulait-il vivre comme ça ? Et Uruha, que pensait-il de Reita… ?

Le prince se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir rageur. Fallait-il systématiquement qu'il revienne à penser à lui… ? Et comment cela se faisait qu'il accepte aussi rapidement le statut de « Uruha » ? Non… Il était toujours Atsuaki. Atsuaki, le prince Atsuaki. Et il le resterait.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le sortant de ses songes. C'était Kai. Il tenait une assiette à la main droite, et des vêtements au bras gauche.

« - Hello. Tu n'es pas sortit pour le petit déjeuner, alors je t'ai apporté les restes. Il faut que tu manges si tu veux survivre, dit il en déposant l'assiette sur une table placée à côté de la paillasse. Que fais tu dans une telle tenue ? ajouta t-il en se rendant compte de la nudité du jeune homme.

Ah… Je voulais me changer mais… Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas de vêtements propres.

Pourtant ils me paraissent flambants neufs.

J'ai sué toute la journée hier, plus cette nuit…

Cette nuit ?

Euh… Non rien, laisse tomber.

Hm. Bien en tout cas ça tombe bien, j'ai des vêtements de rechange pour toi. Et je te dis tout de suite : Va falloir que tu t'habitues à la saleté ici, parce qu'on porte les même vêtements pendant au moins deux semaines.

Eurk… marmonna le châtain.

Et oui, c'était bien la vie de noble ! mais maintenant t'es là et va falloir t'y faire, répliqua le brun. »

Il déposa les vêtements propres à côté de l'assiette encore fumante avant d'ajouter :

« - En fait… Pour hier, je suis désolé, ils sont un peu lourds, mais tu verras, ils sont marrants.

Marrants ? Tu appelles ça marrant ? c'est juste vulgaire et…

Tu t'y feras, t'inquiètes pas. Tiens, en fait, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait à notre boss, mais il était dans une de ses rages quand il est sortit de son campement ! ajouta t-il. C'est sûrement parce qu'il n'ose rien te faire.

Hein ? s'étonna le prince.

La seule parole qu'il m'ait adressée, c'est « J'ai besoin de tuer ». En général, c'est quand il est de très mauvaise humeur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne tue personne sans raison ! S'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'air horrifié du châtain. Il tuera sûrement un animal. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Et bien… Je lui ai dis qu'il n'était sûrement pas aussi noir qu'on pouvait le penser… Et il s'est mis très en colère… »

Kai fut surpris. Puis, un large sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« - Tu en as de la chance, dit-il.

Hein ? De la chance ?

Oui. La seule personne qui ait osé lui dire ça avant toi, c'était moi. Et je me suis retrouvé avec deux côtes cassées ! Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne me déteste absolument pas.

Hein ?! s'étonna le prince.

Oui, c'est pour ça que je te disais que c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'osait rien te faire, qu'il était dans une telle colère.

Et je dois me sentir honoré ?

Ha ha ! Non, tu n'es pas obligé, dit-il. Peut être qu'un jour, tu le seras, qui sait.

Ce jour n'arrivera sûrement pas. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir de l'estime pour un type pareil.

Ne parles pas sans savoir. Un jour tu apprendras.

Apprendre quoi ? Cessez de me mettre dans l'ignorance la plus totale ! s'offusqua le jeune prince.

Il vaut mieux que tu apprennes à le connaître avant. Tu verras bien. »

Le prince soupira. Les gens ne l'aidaient vraiment pas. Il n'arriverait jamais à cerner la personnalité de Reita tout seul…

« - Ce soir, on part en mission. Tatsurou, Asagi, toi et moi. Pendant que Hiroki, Reita et Daisuke partent sur une autre affaire.

Tiens, je pensais que j'étais un criminel aux côtés du boss… Un certain Uruha…

Effectivement, tu devais partir avec Reita, mais il est préférable pour l'instant, vu son état, que tu restes loin de lui. Au moins jusqu'à demain.

Je vois… soupira le châtain. Il avait vraiment du mettre Reita en rogne, et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi.

Il t'a protégé, tu sais.

En quoi m'a-t-il protégé, depuis le début ? Assassiner mes parents était dans le but de me protéger ? ironisa t-il.

Non. Il t'a protégé en te faisant appeler Uruha. »

Le prince se tut un instant.

« - En quoi cela m'a-t-il protégé ? Questionna t-il.

Les gens te soupçonnaient, quand tu es arrivé.

Pourquoi ?

A cause de ta carrure. Tu avais des vêtements de noble, ça n'échappe pas.

Et ? Je ne comprends pas.

Et bien tu l'auras compris, nous n'assassinons que les nobles. Aucune personne n'est épargnée. De plus, tout le monde était excité car ils savaient bien que le boss était partit en mission ultime : Attaquer, enfin, le château du Roi lui-même. Tout les paris étaient ouverts, le boss survivrait-il, ou pas ? La majorité des voies était « oui ». Ramener un noble au campement, ça aurait été une trahison ultime. Quand ils t'ont vu arriver, ils se sont posé de nombreuses questions, mais ils n'ont rien dit car ils avaient confiance en Reita. Cependant, si celui-ci avait avoué qu'il avait ramené un homme noble, tout le monde aurait été extrêmement déçu. Et ils connaissent évidemment tous le nom du célèbre Prince Atsuaki. Asagi, Hiroki, Ruki et moi-même sommes les seuls au courant de ta véritable identité. Crois moi, si les autres savaient, ils ne seraient pas doux avec toi. »

Quand Kai acheva son récit, le trouble se fit dans la tête du pauvre prince. Alors ainsi, Reita l'avait protégé ? Ça faisait maintenant deux fois qu'il l'empêchait de mourir… Il ne put qu'être ému. Il avait même envie de pleurer. Pourquoi cet homme si cruel se montrait soudainement si généreux ? Pourquoi l'image qu'il se faisait de lui était aussi floue ? Qui était cet homme, en réalité ? C'était l'ultime question, celle qu'il se posait depuis le début.

Soudainement, il trouva quelque chose qui clochait dans le récit de Kai.

« - Vous avez attaqué le château à quatre seulement ? s'exclama t-il.

C'était un défit que s'était lancé Reita. Sur le chemin du retour, il m'a confié qu'il aurait du partir seul, comme quoi ça aurait été beaucoup plus excitant.

Quel prétentieux… Tout de même… Seulement quatre hommes…

Ha ha ! je trouve aussi. Pourtant, je pense qu'il aurait réussi.

Tu as bien confiance en lui.

Effectivement. Peut être même un peu trop. »

Sur ce, il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte. Il lança un bref « à ce soir » avant de disparaitre.

L'avis qu'avait le prince sur l'homme qu'était Kai se renforçait. Il était charmant. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était un meurtrier…

Se sentant extrêmement sale, il décida de se laver. Il regretta fort de ne pas avoir demandé à Kai où est ce que le clan pouvait trouver un équivalent de bain. Il prit les vêtements propres que le jeune homme brun lui avait apportés, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit du campement, en quête d'une rivière où il pourrait se débarbouiller. Sur le chemin, il fut surpris. Tout le monde était extrêmement poli. On lui disait Bonjour, ou lui donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule, même s'il n'était arrivé qu'hier soir. Malheureusement, impossible de trouver un endroit susceptible d'être les bains. Un peu désemparé, au risque de passer pour un idiot, il décida de demander son chemin. Il croisa un jeune homme de petite taille, blond platine aux yeux noisette qui marchait dans le sens opposé à lui. Il l'interpella, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« - Euh… Excusez-moi, vous avez des bains dans le campement… ? Ou une rivière ? Ajouta t-il précipitamment en se rendant compte que prendre un bain était un privilège d'homme riche. Bien que les bains publics existent. »

Le jeune homme le considéra un instant pour répondit simplement :

« - Ah, tu es le nouveau. Il y a un lac à quelques pas d'ici. Tourne à droite après le quatrième campement. »

Uruha le remercia, et il partit. « Etrange ce type. » pensa le jeune prince. Malgré sa petite taille, il dégageait tellement d'assurance… Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir se laver, et c'était le principal. Il avait hâte de se détendre un peu, ce serait bien la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il courut jusqu'au quatrième campement, où, suivant les indications du petit blond, il tourna à droite. Effectivement, à quelques pas de là, un grand lac s'étendait sur quelques milliers de pieds. Il courut jusqu'au bord de l'eau, se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'il jeta un peu plus loin sur la rive et mouilla lentement sa nuque. Une fois rafraichi, il fit quelques pas pour être enfoncé jusqu'aux genoux. Il frissonna. L'eau était vraiment froide, mais ça faisait du bien. Il avança encore un peu, puis un petit peu… Jusqu'à ce que l'eau glacée vienne lui chatouiller le nombril. Il frissonna de nouveau, et passa ses mains autour de son torse. Il était vraiment maigre. S'il ne mangeait pas plus, ça risquait de ne pas s'améliorer… Mais il n'était pas temps de penser à ça. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et plongea son visage dans le liquide gelé. L'eau glacée se referma autour de son crâne comme une pierre et l'immobilisa. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit vaguement conscience et sortit brusquement la tête de l'eau. Des gouttes dégoulinèrent sur son dos, ce qui le fit fortement frissonner, encore une fois. Il passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, ce qui fit quelque peu bomber son torse. Il ferma les yeux et soupira ; c'est alors qu'un ricanement retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et vit Reita, à demi nu, une seule serviette nouée autour de sa taille, qui était accoudé à un arbre près du rivage. Il rougit et se détourna. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il brise ses seuls moments de plaisir ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Marmonna le prince.

Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je te signale que je suis chef du campement, je prends des bains aux mêmes endroits que tout le monde ! Pas en même temps que le reste du clan, certes. C'est donc moi qui devrait être surprit.

Et tu ne l'es pas ?

Si, un peu.

Je pensais que tu n'étais pas humain et que tu ne ressentais aucune émotion humaine ? dit le prince en se retournant, un léger sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres. »

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils, et le châtain se mit une énorme claque mentalement. Le plus vieux ne répondit pas. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres, un sourire qui n'indiquait rien de bon. Il défit alors lentement le tissu qui était noué autour de sa taille et le laissa glisser gracieusement sur ses cuisses pâles et musclées, apparaissant totalement nu à un Uruha qui devint plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. Le blond qui l'avait parfaitement remarqué, amusé, s'avança lentement dans l'eau. La froideur du liquide ne semblait en aucun cas l'affecter, ce qui était effrayant, comme d'habitude. Il s'approchait de plus en plus près du jeune châtain qui essayait vainement de reculer. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, le prince remarqua que l'eau n'atteignait pas le nombril de Reita contrairement à lui, mais le milieu de ses hanches, arrivant à peine à masquer le duvet pubien. Remarque idiote, il se claqua mentalement pour arriver à penser à se genre de choses. Le blond le saisit alors violement par… les fesses, et le ramena contre lui. Le châtain en fut presque sonné. Son corps était maintenant bouillant malgré la froideur de l'eau, alors que Reita semblait ne presque pas dégager de chaleur corporelle. Le prince était collé tout contre lui, et rougit, encore plus si c'était possible, quand il se rendit compte que les mains du blond étaient toujours fermement agrippées à ses fesses et qu'il sentait sa virilité contre le bas de son ventre. Reita, lui, resserra son étreinte et enfouit son nez bandé dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Il déposa quelques baisers contre son cou, il sentait le châtain frissonner contre lui, même trembler. Il lui murmura :

« - Tu as peur ? C'est une réaction humaine ça… Bien plus humaine que la surprise. »

Il remonta ses bras sous les aisselles du prince et agrippa ses épaules, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de le coller contre lui. Il aimait réellement son corps… Aimer, c'était une émotion humaine ?

Brusquement, il rejeta le prince. Il ne dit rien, plongea la tête sous l'eau et ressortit du lac sans rien ajouter. Le châtain, lui, ne comprenait plus rien… Et était définitivement sous le charme de cet homme.


End file.
